


Fullmetal alchemist x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	Fullmetal alchemist x reader one shots

  
You walked into your patient's room and let out a sigh.

 **“Ed, again?”** He looked up and gave you a smile.

 **“Hey, doctor. Do you think you could patch me up again?”** You let out a deep sigh.

 **“What did you do this time?”** Ed lifted his broken arm.

 **“I fell off a roof.”** He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

**“You really should be careful, Al and Winry get really worried about you.”**

**“I know, I know, but I wanted to see you.”** You looked up from your clipboard.

 **“You fell off a roof on purpose? Ed!”** You stood up, towering over him as he sat on his hospital bed.  _“_ **You’re fully aware that you could come to me, without being physically hurt, right?”** Ed shrugged his shoulders.

 **“ Yeah, I guess. But I don’t exactly have a lot of time on my hands, (y/n).”** Your eyes softened and you quickly took a seat by his bed.

 **“ Even so, please never do that again.”** You grabbed his hand, laying a gentle kiss upon it.  _“_ **Promise me, Ed.”** Ed let out a small sigh and tightened his grip on your hand.

**“ I promise.”**

**Author's Note:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
